Deceiving Appearances
by Lexen
Summary: Jealousy can drive people to do very stupid things...even Percy Weasley. When Percy's prank goes further than he intended, will he capture Kingsley Shacklebolt's heart...or end up in Azkaban?


**Disclaimer****: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. J.K. Rowling created it all, and no money is being made from this work of fan fiction.**

**AN****: I have no beta, and all mistakes are mine. This story is a gift for Starlight Moon Princess by way of the "Summer Fic Exchange." It is also a submission for the "Legendary Creatures" competition in the "Kobalos" category as well as an entry in the "Rare Pair" challenge and the "Your Favorite Under-Appreciated Pairing" challenge. It is not related to any of my other stories. This story is AU and non-canon after the Final Battle. It establishes a relationship (m/m) between Percy Weasley and Kingsley Shacklebolt. It also establishes friendship between the Weasleys, Malfoys, and Harry Potter. Kingsley being a pureblood is, as far as the Harry Potter Wikia can determine, canon. The setting is Malfoy Manor where Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy are hosting a costume ball on behalf of the Ministry. The "Andrew" Kingsley refers to here is his junior under-secretary, and Percy Weasley is his senior under-secretary. All characters may be considered OOC, but remember, people do crazy things when they're jealous.**

** Warnings for this story include adult language, adult content, possible triggers, violence, and an implied but not graphic lemon (m/m). For the record, Percy is pretending here, as is Harry Potter. However, Kingsley Shacklebolt does not know that. **

"Are you sure about this, Percy? Kingsley may not take kindly to your deception, however well-intentioned. At the least, you may find yourself dueling him for real." Arthur's concerned gaze met that of his third eldest son.

Percy nodded. "While I regret the deception, I'm beginning to worry that if I don't claim him, someone else will. There's a new young man in the transportation department who has been eyeing Kingsley with something more than admiration."

Arthur chuckled. "I never thought I'd see the day you'd fall in love, surely not to the point of doing something so out of character."

His son sighed, glaring at his father as Lucius Malfoy and Harry Potter entered the room. "Maybe it's time I did something out of character! It may be the only thing that can shock Kingsley into doing the same." He frowned. "I am a Gryffindor after all. I ought to have some daring in me somewhere."

Lucius interrupted, sweeping to Percy's side in a flurry of well-tailored, expensive robes. "You're not a Gryffindor tonight, Percy. You have to remember that for this to work. You're a Slytherin…and about to become a Death Eater. And remember to use that wand I gave you and not your own." Lucius held up his own wand. "Are you ready for the final charm?"

The smirk on Percy's face was very uncharacteristic. "Do it."

Lucius smirked back and pushed up Percy's left sleeve, baring his forearm. With a murmured "_Morsmordre_," an eerily accurate Dark Mark appeared on Percy's skin. Of course, it was not a real Dark Mark, but it would do splendidly for the night. Lucius chuckled, reaching out to place the mask over Percy's face and adjust his hood and robe. He checked the charms concealing the younger man's telltale red hair and blue eyes and obscuring his familiar lanky shape as well as the charm that would disguise his voice. Then, arms folded over his chest, Lucius stepped back.

"Well now, I never thought I'd see the day a Weasley would become a Death Eater, and a fine one at that. What do you think, Arthur?"

The elder Weasley tried not to smile and failed dismally. "You truly look the part, Percy. I just hope you find all this to be worth it."

Percy squared his shoulders beneath the heavy black robe. "It will have to be because Kingsley is far too proper, as am I, to cross that line otherwise." He glanced over at a grinning Harry Potter. "Harry, are you ready to be my hostage? I really hope you have good acting skills because I am NOT about to actually crucio you!"

Harry smiled, but there was an echo of remembered pain behind it. "Having been under the curse myself, I think I can do a convincing job. And with all the magic enveloping you, Kingsley shouldn't notice a lack of magic when you pretend to cast the curse. Once he intervenes to save my life, as he inevitably will, I will run. The rest is up to you. By the way, if you do manage it, I don't think any of us want to hear details!"

The most reserved of all the Weasleys actually laughed aloud. "I promise no details. Now, I think it's time for you and me to apparate upstairs." He touched the charmed galleon in a hidden pocket of his robe. "Hermione's token has just told me that Kingsley is approaching the room now."

Lucius Malfoy ushered them out. "Good luck, Percy. Either the minister is about to play into your hands, or you are about to lose your job."

Percy tried not to think about the latter possibility.

The door opened a few minutes later. Percy watched as the minister entered in full auror robes (his costume for the ball), lit his wand to see better and called out, "Andrew! I'm here. What news is so urgent that it can't wait till after the Ministry's costume ball?"

The door slammed shut, locked, and warded itself thanks to a quiet spell from Lucius Malfoy who stood out of sight in the hallway. Kingsley's auror instincts took over, and he had his wand out and poised to attack as the fireplace suddenly flared into flames and revealed a Death Eater…and Harry Potter kneeling at wand point before him. Harry's arms were bound behind him, and the Death Eater was negligently twirling Harry's wand.

"I'm sorry, Minister. I haven't seen Andrew. Perhaps you'd like to speak with Harry Potter? He's turning out to be such a delightful toy." Percy was startled by his own disguised voice, but he had to admit, it sounded far more intimidating than he could have managed on his own.

"Death Eaters! I should have known we hadn't found all of you yet. Let me guess. Lucius Malfoy let you in." Kingsley's brown eyes were livid at the apparent betrayal.

Percy chuckled, and the sound echoed eerily off the walls. "Who else? What's a helping hand between friends? And now, I have the Chosen One right where I want him as well as an unanticipated bonus…the Minster of Magic himself." He raised his hand to rub his chin as though considering his choices and allowed his left sleeve to fall back, which gave Kingsley a good look at the Dark Mark. "Well, Harry's first on the list to play with tonight." And drawing the substitute wand, Percy aimed it at the bound Harry. "Crucio!"

Instantly, Harry was on the floor, writhing and screaming with such convincing expression that Percy feared for a moment that he had actually cast the curse, and Harry was not pretending to be in agony. But the wand in his hand felt like nothing more than what it was…a dead stick. Percy relaxed, feeling a strange thrill as he watched Kingsley shooting spell after spell at him, all of which bounced off the shielding that Lucius had so carefully taught him. Finally, Kingsley lost it.

"Enough already! You're going to kill him! Look, let's make a trade. If you let him go, you can have me." Percy was aware of how intimidating he looked as he swung around, robes whirling, to face Kingsley. He shifted his wand from Harry to Kingsley, and Harry obligingly went still, panting and doing a very good job of pretending to recover himself.

"Him for you?" Percy asked as Kingsley waited tensely for him to decide. "Done! Count yourself lucky, Mr. Potter. You've gotten a reprieve, for the moment at least." Harry snatched his wand away before Percy could reach it. As Harry fled through the door, pretending to struggle with the wards, Kingsley abruptly found himself without a wand, forced to his knees at the feet of his Death Eater captor.

"What do you want from me?" Kingsley gasped.

Percy smirked behind his mask, feeling a bit of the evil that Kingsley was no doubt believing him capable of seeping into his body. Kingsley might hex him for this later, but he was more than willing to take that chance. It would be worth it.

"Put that pure blood mouth of yours to good use, Minister." Fingertips digging cruelly into Kingsley's bare scalp, he pulled the dark head closer. Letting his fingernails scrape the skin, he continued. "We're going to have our own little Dark Revel here and now."

Percy scarcely had time to draw a breath before Kingsley's shaking hands were under his heavy black robe. He wore nothing beneath it, and the minister wasted no time. The next moment, Percy was swallowed whole and fought to stay upright as Kingsley set to his task with all the desperation of a man who feared for his life.

Percy couldn't hold on for long. It had been too long, and Kingsley, even under such circumstances, was far too good. The costume, the role-play, the delicious evil of the moment, having the Minister of Magic at his mercy…it was all too much. With a strangled cry, Percy came, collapsing on the floor and taking Kingsley with him. The explosion of pleasure was too much for the charms to handle, and they all shattered at once, revealing Percy's distinctive red hair and blue eyes as his mask and hood was dislodged.

Percy opened his eyes to find Kingsley's fear turning to shocked disbelief, anguish…and rage. Before Percy could think to defend himself, he was pinned beneath the bigger man as furious desperation overwhelmed Kingsley.

"No, no, no! You don't get him! He's mine, and I'm going to take him back from you!" Before Percy could attempt to explain, Kingsley had snatched back his wand, aimed it at Percy, and screamed, _"Legilimens!"_

Percy's occluding skills were limited at best, and he didn't have any hope of stopping Kingsley's desperate dive into his mind. He cried out, this time in pain, at the too strong, too quick invasion. Kingsley pounded through his memories with all the auror training that he was master of. Just when Percy thought his head would catch fire from the pain, Kingsley abruptly pulled out. Opening his eyes, Percy met Kingsley's horrified stare with difficulty.

"Percy, I…Merlin help me…I nearly tore your mind apart!" He shook his head, even as he reached out to gently cradle Percy's face. "Damn you, why did you do such an outrageously idiotic thing? Didn't you know that I loved you? Didn't you know that I was simply waiting for your permission to give you exactly what you wanted?" Kingsley was shaking now, and there was moisture in brown eyes that Percy had never seen cry before.

"No, Kingsley. Think about it. You and I are both too prim and proper to ever cross that line, under normal circumstances. No, I had to do this to provide enough of a shock to get us over that line." Percy managed a tired smile as Kingsley's fingers massaged his temples, easing the pain away.

"And why now?" Kingsley said, more quietly as he shifted the younger man into a more comfortable position.

Percy frowned. "That new clerk in the transportation department has been spending entirely too much time alone with you on that road bill. I have noticed that Terrence has wandering eyes that spend a great deal of time admiring you."

The older wizard laughed despite everything, though there was still a slightly hysterical edge to it.

"Merlin, Percy! You're jealous!" He smiled amusedly. "I like it."

"You like it in more ways than one apparently," Percy said, feeling his energy starting to recover as the pain faded. He darted a hand under Kingsley's auror robes, and Kingsley gasped when he found what he was looking for.

"I think it's time we got out of here," Kingsley managed. "Come home with me. Bring the robe and mask with you."

"So it turned you on?" Percy said.

Kingsley smirked. "Definitely." He glanced down at Percy's arm. "How long will that mark last?"

"At least a week," Percy replied.

Kingsley laughed. "Even better."


End file.
